2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Vengeance vs. Justice
It is strange to see Katrinka not wear something bright colored. She actually wears a heavy black sweater though it seems to have silver glittery threads in it, a pair of black jeans, and black combat boots. She didn't want to bring Kitten or Catty into this crowd, they would likely freak so she is alone. It is a feeling she should get used to actually. The memorial rises before her, and she's blocking out Tony's speech. She doesn't need heroes, and to her, Steve wasn't a hero, he was a balm to wounds she didn't even realize was there before. Her eyes are dry now, and maybe what she puts up won't be recognized by most people, but she actually pins to the memorial a photo. It's a photo that was taken with her cell phone some time back, with her standing between Steve Rogers and Logan. It was how the trio first met. On this day one young man was not about to allow the flu, even though he had started to recover from it, stop him. Dressed in black, and the best clothes he had. Beside him is a massive dog, a Tibetan Mastiff with a large fluffy coat. Even the Dog looks depressed. He looked at the proceeding as he approaches the Memorial. He had heard Stark's words, and it left him with mixed feelings for it. He comes up with a simple handmade card; on it is the Design of Captain America's Shield. He places the card on the Memorial, by some measure of chance, right beside the photo someone who knew Steve very well. The Card reads what he repeats looking up. "Friend, you are not dead. As long as we remember what you stood for, and hold your values in our heart. We honor your memory, and your cause. You live forever. No, this is not the end of Captain America. No, it is simply the end of a chapter. Whoever has taken his life has made a martyr. It has been seen before. Whoever has taken this man's life has made him more powerful than ever. And soon they will bare the wrath of his friends. And hope that they will remember that Captain America stood for Truth and Justice, not Vengeance. May your friends remember what you stood for, and you will live forever in the hearts and minds of the Avengers. In the hearts and minds of the American people. You changed the world, and those changes have only just begun my friend. I met you once and once thereafter, and even before then, I held you in the highest esteem. You will live on," is what the young man says fighting back the tears and holding his voice together. Katrinka can't help but overhear, and she actually laughs. It sounds a little mocking. She then looks sidelong at the kid and says in a Russian accented voice, "The Avengers are there to avenge those that cannot avenge themselves, think about that kid. And dead is dead. Captain America will rot, the real one, and empty words and ideals will be regurgitated by the masses to either make themselves feel better or to be used as tools of manipulation. It's called life," she says bitterly. "There will be no coming home for the man beneath the mask, there will be no dinners in front of the television, no more laughter, no more joy. There is only emptiness that you will have to come to accept and then move on." As John listens to the woman he smiles, "Indeed, they are there to avenge those who cannot avenge themselves. They will retaliate; they will attack, hunt down, and most likely destroy the people who took his life." The young man said in reply. "Yes, most people seem to forget that the man behind the mask. They forget that they have lives out of the public like. Private friends, family. They may or may not have been aware of their dual identity. I can't even begin to imagine the pain they are in. Just because he was... taken out of time did not mean he had not found people to connect to." John has tears running down his cheeks, his voice halting, his words carefully chosen. "But yes and the worst part is they can't tell anyone. They have to hide it. Bury the pain, pretend nothing is wrong. Inside they are dying." John listens to the tone in her voice as he watches her. Katrinka's blue eyes narrow, and with a toss of her head her purple tipped black hair moves about her shoulders. "I hope Iron Man blasts his fucking head off. If he doesn't, I -will-." He being the one that murdered Captain America. She then turns about and walks away, pushing people aside to depart as quickly as possible. The anger and pain was there, the urge to lash out. Oh, if she got her hands on Red Skull, he is one she would not hesitate to snuff out. Said in soft words by John, "From what I know of Stark's attitude personally, he is already planning a very nasty end for the man who took Captain America." John comes up as he says, "Yes I would enjoy rending the man myself in two, pulling him apart at the waste with my... talons." The Dog beside John's side nuzzles his master watching Kat with very careful eyes. Cyber knows that if John doesn't choose his words carefully he will be attacked in a fury. John said the word Talons in very soft voice. "Or are you looking to some place to try and blow off some steam, just lash out, vent. I'm... a bit tougher than most would suspect. I could take a beating." Of course that makes the dog look at john with an almost... 'You did not just volunteer to be a punching bag?' Katrinka pauses to look back at John, frowns, and then says, "I don't need others. Felines are solitary figures," though that isn't exactly accurate. She turns and finishes her departure. Still, there was something in her eyes. Did John's words reach her? Perhaps, perhaps not. Only the coming days will tell where Katrinka ends up putting that grief and rage to purpose. "Dragons are also solitary; even they need companionship from time to time. When the rage passes, don't hold the grief in, it will turn to poison," is all John says to her turning to leave and hoping he reached her.